


Unexpected luggage

by Claire_cz



Series: Quarantink 2020 [23]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 4CC, Fluff, Gen, Humour, Not Beta Read, Quarantink, Racoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_cz/pseuds/Claire_cz
Summary: Brian calls Tracy. He has some unexpected news to share about Jun.
Series: Quarantink 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666834
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Unexpected luggage

**Author's Note:**

> Part 25 of quarantine challenge - prompt: racoon
> 
> (Let's pretend that Tracy wasn't at 4CC and stayed in Toronto)

Tracy woke up in the middle of the night to a persistent ringing of her phone. On the other end of the line was a very distraught Brian, in Seoul, Korea.

"Take a deep breath, Brian," she advised him calmly.

"Tracy, please, tell me that I've survived Javi forgetting his skates, Yuzu doing whatever he wanted, Jason forgetting his costume, Boyang going and not going to TCC, Zhenya going to TCC," he said in one breath.

"Yes, you've survived. So what's happened?" Tracy - as usual - remained calm.

"I should've seen it coming. There was never any problem with him - and that only means that the problem will come someday."

"Brian, please, just tell me what's wrong. And with whom."

"I should've paid more attention when Jun came to my office and was asking about luggage and if we can take skates in the cabin baggage and how many pieces of luggage we were going to check in and asked about the weight limits...."

"Brian! I'm sure you don't realize it, but it's 2 am in Toronto! And I still don't know what's happened," Tracy begged him for an explanation.

"So he came to the airport, right. With a huge pillow. Well, who am I to question skaters and their plushies?" Brian laughed. "He didn't want anyone to touch it, kept talking to it...."

"He might've been nervous. Home events are demanding, huge expectations," Tracy remarked.

"Ha! Kept talking to it, because the pillow was a racoon," Brian exclaimed.

"Well, they do pillows of all types," Tracy noted.

"It was a racoon! Not a pillow. As in an animal. Living animal."

"Oh, Junnie," Tracy sighed. "He's such a sweet boy."

"You think?! You know what our sweet boy told me after the landing? That since I was the only one who noticed it was safe to take the racoon aka pillow in the same way back to Toronto!"

"Brian! You HAVE to help him take the racoon back to Toronto. They'll both be so sad otherwise," Tracy implored him and went back to sleep.


End file.
